


Overflow

by Woodface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Episode s02e04: Survivors, Gen, Spoilers, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: It's quiet and peaceful. It's everything Alex doesn't want. (The post-episode Danvers moment I so badly needed.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to likethesuit for the beta!

The sound of the city falls away as Alex lets the door to her apartment close behind her, making no move to turn on the lights or to commence the daily routine of coming home. She's not ready for anything but the darkness pressing against her eyes. It fits the tightness in Alex's chest, makes it a little easier to breathe. Just for a moment everything else falls away, but then darkness changes. She can make out the moon and city light falling across the hardwood floors, the dark shape of her sofa and the rest of her apartment slowly coming to life.

It's quiet and peaceful.

It's everything Alex doesn't want. With a flick of her wrist, harsh light floods into the room, making Alex squint as her eyes adjust to the contrast. Moving quickly and efficiently, she takes off her shoes and shrugs out of her jacket while she moves further into the living area. 

Her jacket ends up on the back of a kitchen chair and Alex finds herself staring into a mostly empty refrigerator. She should be hungry, but nothing sounds appealing and she closes the door after a moment, wandering over to the cupboard where she stores her liquor. There's plenty of reasons why she should skip this particular drink, but it's only the sudden knock at her window that deters her.

Her hand is on her gun before she's even turned around, but she relaxes at the familiar sight of red and blue.

"I thought you were spending the evening with Mon-El," Alex remarks as she opens the window.

"I was." Kara lands softly beside Alex. Her eyes are bright like they always are after flying and Alex resists the urge to brush Kara's hair back from her face. "Then Winn crashed the party and they're doing boys' stuff." Kara crinkles her nose in disgust and shrugs a shoulder as she holds up a brown paper bag. "So I thought maybe…"

"You've never minded boys' stuff," Alex points out, but she's already reaching for the bag as the scent alone is enough to remind her that maybe she is hungry after all.

Kara purses her lips and her hands fall to her side, fidgeting with the edge of her cape. "They make me feel like a third wheel." Her tone is almost petulant and the pout that comes with it has Alex snorting in amusement.

"Go change." No sooner have the words left her mouth or Kara's pout is replaced by a bright smile and Kara all but skips away.

Shaking her head, Alex heads back into the kitchen. The sound of Kara rummaging around in the bedroom - probably looking for Alex's favourite t-shirt - follows her along the way. The quietness is gone now and Alex doesn't mind one bit as Kara's presence fills up her apartment.

 

* * *

 

"So I told J'onn I'd look after Mon-El," Kara tells Alex around a mouthful of curry. "I don't know if I can share an apartment with a boy, Alex." 

The complaint follows as easily as the rest of the statement and Alex snorts in response. Leaning forward, Alex places her empty plate on the coffee table. She pulls her leg on the couch when she settles back, angling her body to better face Kara. "Did you only just now realise Mon-El is a guy or am I missing something here?"

Kara pauses mid-bite, her eyebrows knitting together as she considers Alex. She looks so much softer now that she changed out of her Supergirl outfit into the worn t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair like gold in the warm light of the lamp beside her. 

"He's not you," Kara says like this is some new revelation.

"He's not," Alex agrees, raising an eyebrow at Kara. "You'll do fine. You know what he's going through. If there's anyone who can help him and understand what he's going through, it's you."

Kara nods and for a moment she pushes her food around on her plate. It doesn't last long - it never does - and then Kara is eating again, chewing thoughtfully. "I won't leave him to deal with this on his own." She hesitates, blue eyes flicking up briefly to meet Alex's before she's concentrating on the food again. "Like Kal did with me."

"I know you won't," Alex reaches over, squeezing Kara's forearm briefly, "and Mon-El will know that, too."

Kara's smile is grateful and Alex finds herself smiling back. The knot at the pit of her stomach eases just a little and Alex sags back against the couch, her head against the backrest as she watches Kara finish off her plate.

Her empty plate ends up right right beside Alex's on the coffee table and then Kara mirrors Alex's position on the couch. Her knee brushes Alex's with each restless movement, and Alex can feel the agitation inside Kara despite the quietness of the moment.

"What?" Alex whispers, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as Kara reaches out, her fingertips brushing against Alex's. 

"How much do you like this cop?" 

The smile disappears from Alex's face and she freezes, her gaze fixed on their hands as Kara curls her fingers around Alex's. "We just work together." Her own voice sounds distant in her ears and she thinks _liar_.

"Are you sure?" Kara's voice is so gentle that Alex can't help glancing up. She regrets it the instant she does; Kara looks so earnest and so concerned that Alex can't help but feel the hollowness that sits right underneath her ribs.

"I'm sure." Her voice catches and Kara squeezes her fingers, making it even harder to breathe. "She has a girlfriend."

It's fascinating watching the way Kara's features change in an instant. Concern morphing into something fiercer and Alex recognises that look of indignation. It sends tendrils of warmth from her chest and up the back of her neck.

"Don't," Alex warns. She grabs hold of Kara's hand and tugs her closer, Kara shifting into her without a second thought. It always makes her marvel how someone unmoveable will move just for her. "She did nothing wrong."

Kara makes a noise, the start of a protest but it dies as Alex leans her head on Kara's shoulder. 

"Don't, Kara," Alex whispers.

She can feel the tension in Kara's body, but then it eases and Kara's arms wrap around her shoulders. There's the ghosts of lips brushing over her temple and Alex closes her eyes as she slips her arms around Kara's waist. 

"I'm glad Mon-El and Winn were doing boys' stuff," Alex teases, pressing her face into the crook of Kara's neck. Kara's hand smooths down her back and Alex knows then. 

"I missed you, too."


End file.
